Locket
by twilightrules17
Summary: When Sherlock is injured, someone from his past comes to visit. (one-shot)


**I don't own Sherlock. (I wish I did)  
who else saw Sherlock on New Year, I loved it! I can't wait for the series 4.**

 **I'm really sorry for, not updating my other stories. I have been really busy with college work, studying to take exams, that I have had very little time to write and update, but have no fear I will never give up my stories, they may just take some time to be updated, but I will update when I have the time.**

 **So call this a gift to sorry for not updating.**

 **Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **Locket is my own charter.**

 **When Sherlock is injured, someone from his past comes to visit. (one-shot)**

Greg Lestrade ran a hand over his tired eyes. The harsh lights of the hospitable attacking them with its sharp rays, the plastic chair that was outside Sherlock's room was uncomfortable, but Greg wasn't going to move not until he was sure his friend was ok. It had been a long tiring day for everyone, Greg had sent John home to comfort Mrs Hudson, who had been very upset. He looked through the room window to see Sherlock laying in the bed, he was a very sickly pale the only sound was that of the machines around him, forming some short of lullaby. Greg tried not to think about the last when Sherlock was in hospital, not long after he met him, Sherlock had accidently overdosed and ended up in hospital, he had been lucky he lived.

But this time it wasn't self-inflicted, no this time it was from a man who had killed an old woman in a robber gone really wrong, and the police needed help, so Greg called Sherlock in to help. When they came face to face with the man, a chase had insured which had ended with the man pulling a gun and Shooting, with two of the bullets hitting Sherlock. One in his arm and the other one in his chest.

That had been a little over four days ago. Greg had spent a day and half waiting, praying just hoping that he would pull through after the doctors and nurse had spent much of the night performing the surgery need to remove the bullets. Once he had been brought out Greg didn't leave his friends side, until Donovan had to force him to go and get some sleep. Greg only got about 3 hours sleep as he went the station to fill in a the report, and to make sure that everything was in order so the killer would go to prison for killing the old lady and for what he done to Sherlock. After he had gone home and had some rest, Greg returned to the hospitable to wait for the Detective to wake up.

"Hey boss, we got some coffee would you like some?" Greg looked up to see both, Donovan and Anderson. The later hold a tray with coffee.

Greg nodded his thanks, before taking a cup. Donovan and Anderson looked at each other, not sure what they should do, until they finally decided to stay each of them taking a seat by their boss. What felt like hours went by, but was really just a few minutes they heard a commotion from down the corridor. It sound like a nurse was taking to someone, but there was no answer from the person the nurse was speaking to.

"I'm really sorry but you can't go in there without ID. Can you hear me?"

The door to the intensive care unit all but banged opened, to revile a girl with long black hair that hanged down past her shoulders, the same eyes like Sherlock's, pale skin, red lips. The girl was tall and lean. Her clothes were a black leather jacket in the same style as Sherlock's, red top with black lace, leather like leggings and red knee high boots, she looked no older than 19.

She looked around the room for a spilt second, before her eyes found Sherlock's room. She walked over to the window and looked at Sherlock, with a sad look on her face.

Greg decided to go up to the woman, to see how she knew Sherlock and to find out why she was here.

"Can I help you Miss…?"

 _Beep_ his phone went off, to tell him he had a message. Greg pulled out his phone to see who it was from, only to get a surprise with what he saw.

' _Miss Locket Homes. I'm Sherlock sister'_ it said.

'Sister' Sherlock said nothing about having a sister, but then again no one really knew much about Sherlock, he was a mystery to everyone of knew him.

"Your Sherlock's sister!?" Anderson yelled, the girl 'Locket' just nodded her head.

Greg was so caught up in his thoughts, that he don't hear Anderson and Donovan coming up behind him, to have a look at the message.

"Well where have you been then, Sherlock been here for four days hate the freak that much do you?" Donovan asked.

 _Beep._ But this time everyone's phone went off.

' _I don't hate my brother. I care about him very much. As for where I have been, I have been at university, and I had just took my last exam before I reived a message to say that my brother had been shot, as so as I revived the message I packed my bags and left and I have been traveling ever since. Now I would like to see my brother, if that is ok with you! And Donovan if you ever call Sherlock a freak ever again, I will make you wish you were never born.'_

"Locket?" came the weak voice of Sherlock.

Locket gave Donovan a deadly glare before, turning around and walking in to Sherlock's room. They watch as she took the seat next to Sherlock's bed, before reaching for a cup of water and helping Sherlock to drink the water by holding his head up, Greg found the scene touching in a way, as he knew that the man never except help from anyone, not even when he was going through rehab.

"What are you doing here? Did America get boring for you?" Sherlock asked.

Locket said something that was just loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

Greg, Donovan and Anderson watched in surprise as Sherlock let out a small laugh before coughing.

"You don't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked again.

Once again Locket said something only loud enough for Sherlock to hear.

"So you're staying for a long time?"

Locket nodded her head before saying, something to Sherlock.

"I guess you can stay with me, Mrs Hudson was saying that flat 222b was available. You can live there"

Locket smiled and nodded her head. Happy that her big brother had said it was ok, for her to stay with him. Locket hoped that she could help out on case just like when she was younger, before their parents decided to send her off to boarding school, as they believed Sherlock was a bad influence on her, Locket decided to ask her brother if she could help out on case.

"Sure way not, you used to help out before"

Locket decided that after a few minutes she would leave, as much as she would have loved to have stayed and talked, to her brother and catch up he really need the rest more than talking.

Locket gave her brother one more smile before, picking up her things to leave just as Donovan walked in with Anderson who she was sleeping with and following them was Greg walked into the room.

"Freak…" was all Anderson managed to say, before Locket gave him a hard punch to the nose which made a crunch sound and spared a bit of blood, to show that it was very broken.

 _Beep._ Everyone looked at their phones, to see a message from Locket saying.

' _I'm really (not) sorry, but I was just putting my hand through my jacket and I didn't see you there. Oh well you should really watch were you are going next time'_

Sherlock gave a laugh as, he watch Donovan, Anderson (who was now holding a very bloody nose) and Lastrade watch as his sister felt.

Locket smiled to herself, as she haled a cab to take her to Baker Street. She couldn't help but think, that this was just the start of a new adventure. The criminals of London had better watch their backs, as there was a storm coming called Locket Homes, the younger sister Sherlock and Mycroft Homes.

 **Well that's is it.**

 **Until next time people.**


End file.
